Time to Get Away
by Quileutepack.Seth16
Summary: The war just ended but, it left Harry and Hermione broken. When Harry decided he needed a brand start, he takes Hermione and their god son Teddy although Hermione insisted to bring Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Fred and George to come with them as they claimed they didn't want to be in England either. Summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**Time to Get Away**

The war just ended but, it left Harry and Hermione broken. When Harry decided he needed a brand start, he takes Hermione and their god son Teddy although Hermione insisted to bring Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Fred and George to come with them as they claimed they didn't want to be in England either. Hermione suggested they go to her relatives in a small town called Forks, what they didn't know was that the paranormal and interesting creatures. Hermione's cousins Jacob 'Jake' for short is one of the shapeshifters with the pack. Will they be put back together?

 **Prologue**

Hermione walked through the rubble of Hogwarts, kicking the rocks that were in her path. The corners of her lips turned up as she remembered her childhood, the chuck of her life she spends in this now-destroyed place. Looking at her left, she saw the Whomping Willow, a large branch lying still on the ground. Even the strongest of creatures lost something today. She though bitterly. The Whomping Willow, the tree that was built to stop a monster from escaping every month. The tree that was demolished her best friend's car when they were only twelve.

The tree that gave her a permanent scar on her right arm and stiches that lasted a month from her third year much her older brother Jayden relief who kept fussing over her. He's always been overprotective with her when they were children, still is after what happen to his newly wed wife Maliyiah 'Mal' for short. They were only married for about a year until she got murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange and was about to use her wand against Jayden but, she beat her to it by using one of her own. She never got a chance to tell her husband Jayden that she was pregnant with their first child and now he'd never know until she told him much his shock and fell down in agony knowing that he just lost his wife and their unborn child.

She held him into her arms in comfort as they both knew the war would've changed everything, since Jayden and Hermione both agreed to obliviate their parent's memories of Hermione and Jayden as if they never had children, it was probably one of the hardest things that they ever did. The tree that proved a good man's innocence and reunited a family because of it. It was the very same tree that her older brother Jayden went down on one knee to purpose to his longtime girlfriend Maliyah to marry him which she happily said yes. It was one of those things that left her to smile a little.

Unfortunately, the war changes things and this same tree that died.

Hermione sighed, moving her gaze to a group of redheads near the edge of the broken castle. They were mourning, she realized. They were mourning of the loss of Percy Weasley who dived in to save his little brother Fred from part of the castle collapsing, a brilliant, friend whose life was taken too soon after he made up with his family. Percy Weasley the 3rd oldest son of the Weasley clan is gone. Fred Weasley, who's mourning over his older brother as if they switch places, a person that she considered as a big brother. Jay's best friend. Someone who she can talk to someone besides books. He's one of the people that she respected from the Weasley clan but, now she can never talk to him again. He was there for her and he still managed tried not to be a prick but, over the years he's still a good friend and now he's gone.

A wave of nostalgia went through Hermione, as she noticed the chuck of Hogwarts that was lying in the mountain-high pile.

The Great Hall.

She remembered walking in nervously when she was eleven, picking at the sleeves of her new Wizarding robes and going over the countless spells as she forced herself to learn over the summer while Jayden was with his friends at the time. They're very close but, Jayden always made sure to make time for his little sister. She remembered how her frizzy hair and the not-so-small crush on Ron, and a few others before him. She had 7 ex-boyfriends …first it was Tyler, Jason, Nelson, then Seth, Cedric and then Ron… even though she and Ron never got together but, she did had feelings for him after taking a break from the dating world. The only person who ever knew was her best friend Harry and her older brother Jayden despite how he protested at this who would glare at anyone who dares to stare at his baby sister.

She remembered thinking she'd get in Ravenclaw like her big brother but, unfortunately they were in a different houses and yet they always made time for each other especially studying in the library although she never truly wanted to be known for her smarts. She remembered the feeling of belonging as the Gryffindor table who cheered when she sat down. Jayden being her big brother gave her an encouraging smile from two tables down.

She even remembered the meals that she ate every night and day for the past seven years, except for the days in her 5th year when she didn't support the mistreatment of House Elves and created S.P.E.W.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away knowing it wouldn't help anything. She would never come back to Hogwarts. She would never do Harry's homework for him or be apart of the DA. She would never do her homework three weeks early or get bullied by Malfoy and Snape but, that changed around the summer of her 5th year before they went back to school for their 6th year. It changed everything.

Jayden her older brother graduated from college to follow his dream to own a business in the music industry and made a name out of himself which she's could've been more proud of her big brother that he came last Christmas before she told him what's going on in the Wizarding World. He protested and argued at first but, I put my foot down that I wouldn't leave Harry's side for anything. He knew how much Harry meant to me and verse versa besides… it would be too much for Harry if I didn't go with him.

She would never rush into the Whomping Willow, she would never meet Percy Weasley's kids and she would never eat in the Great Hall again.

Once she reach inside Jayden was mourning with the Weasley's until he looked up to the door way and saw his sister. Without thinking she ran to her older brother's arms while he did the same as he held her close murmuring that he's glad that she's alright, checking for scars or anything besides the scar on her arm. He had a dark expression on his face when he saw what was written on her arm. He just held her until she broke down crying.

Yes, it was a very emotional day for the Granger's children.

"I won't ever let you go again cookie," Jay vowed under his breath which she nodded against his chest.

"Good… because I'm not letting you go either," Hermione whispered.

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **So that's the introduction of the story. Don't worry there's going to be more where that come from. Let me know what you guys think and just to let you guys know that I'm not abandoning on my other stories either. It's going to take a while since I'm trying to balance my schedule at work and my spare time. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Goodbye England!**

Hermione sat down next to her best friend Harry noticing how he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Harry," She gave him a small understanding smile.

He didn't give her an answer and she sighed, knowing this would take longer than five minutes to bring him back. She opened her mouth to speak but, he beat her to it "It's my fault," he whispered as he started glancing at her before continuing "They're all dead because of me. If I hadn't-if I haven't… then they would still be here, all of them. If I had just died like I'm supposed too then they would've have wanted to save me and they wouldn't have died," he whispered.

"Harry look at me," Hermione sternly says as he slowly looked up at her "You think this is your fault? They loved you, don't get me wrong and I'm sure they would die for you but, that's not a reason that they lost their lives. Remus and Tonks died for Teddy in order to create a better future for him. Percy died-" as her voice was cracked and cleared her throat "Even though he made up with his family he died for his family he died to protect Freddie and I'm sure Freddie wouldn't forget it… and it's also because he's not a coward. Snape, he died for your mother because of his love for her and protected you because she's his best friend. Dumbledore… despite how he's a great headmaster he didn't die for you he did it for the greater good. Colin Creevy he died because he didn't want to stand and watch horrible things to happen and he would've protect his family and little brother Dennis with it. He was only a kid with courage so large greater then he can handle. Don't, don't for one minute think they even died for you Harry. They died because they were fighting for what they all believed in and because they wanted to save their families… their friends and Wizarding world as they all want to be free from the dark … against Voldemort…" she explained leaving Harry to shrug, watching a few remaining teachers began to clean up the piles of broken buildings.

"I get what you're trying to say Mione but, they should've have died… I should have stopped it," Harry pointed out which left Hermione to pursed her lips giving him a look.

"Harry no matter how hard you tried, you could've stopped their deaths. For some reason they're all meant to die. Maybe not the way they're supposed too but, they wouldn't want you to feel guilty they'd want us to mourn and then get over it. They'd want us to take care of their families and move on," she explained.

Harry shook his head clearing his throat "I'm leaving Hermione," which left Hermione gave him a startled look.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

He sighed, playing with the grass under at his sides, leaning his head against the truck of the tree.

"Mione I can't stay here… I just can't. I can't even look at the Weasley's, knowing that I should've stopped Percy's death. I can't stay here and attend funerals for people that shouldn't be dead in the first place. Maybe I'm being cowardly but, I don't care. I don't care anymore, Hermione. It takes too much emotion to care and to be honest Hermione. I don't have that much emotion left. I can't even cry, or laugh and it's because they'll all dead," he explained.

"I just… I have to leave Mione… I'm sorry,"

Hermione took in his words, considering them carefully. He wanted to leave because he couldn't look at people and she wanted to leave because she couldn't stand to stay somewhere that brought tears to her eyes every time she took a breath.

"Okay," she said softly, looking into his bright green eyes. "But, you're not going alone Harry. I'm going with you. Maybe it's time we both leave here," he nodded looking revealed.

"You don't have too you know," he said hoping she wasn't just suggesting that because she felt she had too.

"Harry, I'm your best friend, your sister for all intents and purposes. We grew up together and I'm not going to let you run away alone. I'm going with you wither you like or not. Besides, my big brother Jayden was just telling me that we have to look for our parents in Australia so it won't be long till we find them and we won't be alone. There's a few other people who wants to come with us too," she whispered.

Harry gave a half smile "Good and who would that be Mione?"

"Well… I know that Draco and Blaise wants to leave since their parents are-"Hermione began to say leaving Harry to slowly nod at this as he was there when Draco's parents were killed thanks to Voldemort for betraying him "I'm glad they're coming who else?" he asked.

"There's Neville and Luna including Fred and George then my big brother Jayden and let's not forget our god son Teddy since Andy is… well I just got word from Kingsley that she didn't make it either she and Kingsley protected Teddy from a raid of death eaters," Hermione whispered.

"I was just thinking that actually I wasn't going to leave him behind," Harry nodded at this "So Draco, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Jayden your brother then Teddy. That's nine people including us that's 11 people altogether right?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded at this.

"Good we'll leave as soon as possible then," Harry nodded at this "Once we gather everyone we can even leave today if you want?" he offered.

"That's perfect Harry,"

That's when Ron found them outside talking where they both explained to Ron briefly where they're going, hoping he would understand. Unfortunately, this was Ron Weasley, he has a temper of a mild teaspoon as he took everything the wrong way.

"So what you're both going to run away? Together not only with the death eaters but, Neville and Luna. Both my brothers Fred and George. Jayden and Teddy? So what are you both dating now or something. Are you even coming to Percy's funeral? Don't you even care about him at all. Hermione, I thought we had something but, I guess not if anything you're just a teasing whore," Hermione had rolled her eyes and slapped him on the face that left a loud crack causing tension between the Golden Trio, knowing Ron wouldn't be her lover. They were in the middle of the war and maybe in another world, where she wasn't broken, then perhaps they would be together but, not now not after what had happen.

Harry scoffed giving Ron a cold glare "Ron you're my best friend so don't take this wrong way. Hermione and I need to leave; we just can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry. Of course we care about Percy, he was practically our family we just have to go and how dare you call Hermione a whore or a tease. If anything you're the whore in this relationship Ron. You were the one that insisted that you have sex with every girl in Hogwarts before you decided to get close with Hermione. She's not even close to being a whore not like Lavender anyway. Second Draco, Blaise and Theo are our friends so of course we're taking them with us along with Neville and Luna as they're all orphans since they lost their families during the war. I'm not sure about Fred and George but, if they want to stay here we're not stopping them and for Jayden that's Hermione's older brother you git?! And we're not leaving Teddy since Andromeda died a few weeks ago so he's coming with us since we're his god parents and left him under our care and if anything when we find a place you're always welcome to visit us," he explained.

Ron scoffed with a frown on his face "Whatever, I know the truth I'm not stupid,"

Hermione gave him a cold icy glare "Ron shut the bloody hell up! We love Percy more than you ever did and we love you too but, we're not 'running away together' we just need to leave. Please tell everyone that we love them. Goodbye Ron," she explained as she shook her head wishing she never laid her eyes on him after calling her a whore well she's not giving him the time of day and wished he wasn't so stubborn and pig headed over this.

"Yeah bye Hermione, bye Harry," Ron scoffed at this once before walking out of Grimmald Place slamming the front door behind him.

"Now what do we do Harry?" Hermione asked turning to Harry who shrugged.

"If he wants to act like a complete git then we're not stopping him Mione after all it's not the first time he walked away from us remember. Come on we have to pack it's a good thing that Kingsley dropped Teddy with us when he did who knows what could've happen. I'll pack our things while you give word to Nev, Luna, Blaise, Draco, Fred and George if they still want to join us and we'll meet at the airport tonight if possible," he explained.

"Okay," Hermione nodded at this "I'll call Jayden too to tell the others since he's with everyone anyway," she quickly added.

"Perfect," Harry answered.

Once everyone was preparing to leave to meet Harry, Hermione and Teddy at Grimmald Place they were cueing the portraits at the house.

"Cue the portrait of Walburga Black-"

"MUDBLOODS, FILTH, SCUM WITHIN THE NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE OF-"Harry and Hermione exchange looks, walking to screaming portrait and blasé the frame into bits which left them to sigh in relief and closed the curtains together.

They headed into the dining room where they could speak without being shouted at.

Memories flooded Hermione's mind as she recalled the dinners she spent here and Sirius bark of laugh. She remembered Tonks and Remus and their love story that defied age. She remembered her last conversation with Remus, back at Hogwarts and the hug he gave her, father to daughter. He meant so much to her knowing and felt sad that her god son Teddy won't know his parents or his grandmother.

"Harry, do you want to say good bye to Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, sighing "No but, she'll understand though. I love her but, I can't look at her right now…" leaving Hermione to nod at this giving him a small smile.

"I'm going to pack the necessities; you find a flat real quick will you? Make a few phone calls and find a place for us to live," Harry gave her an amused look "What you're not going to be your usual bossy self and pick a place Mione?" she sighed.

"You're right, I'm choosing the place why don't you go and pack and don't diddle waddle. We're leaving immediately after I find a place," she explained.

Her smirked making his way towards the stairs "And you better pack everything Harry. I'm going to double check," she called after him giving him a look which he laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes mum," Harry replied.

"Oh honestly," Hermione murmured at this.

Hermione ended up calling her big brother Jayden as he was with everyone _(meaning Draco, Theo, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Fred & George) _At the Burrow Jayden went to talk to the Weasley twins in hush tones telling them the plan which they agreed immediately as they wanted to extend their store to other places which Hermione suggested some. That's when Jayden told her that he knew a small town in America that they can all live which left her curious and asked where; it was where their mum had grown up.

Apparently their estrange cousin Isabella Swan (Bella) and her uncle Charlie lives there. Their uncle Charlie is their mum's older brother so it would make sense as she made a squeal of happiness of this but, then that's before Jayden told her what happen in Forks. She scowled knowing her cousin would make a mess of things. It's a good thing they don't get along very well as she's 2 years older than her and also mention that their sister Ariel is coming too as she was done with college so she's happily to come along as she could be the other girl in the group as there's a lot of guys living with them.

She also knew that Luna wouldn't say anything to anyone unless it was within the group. Jayden also mentioned that Jacob Black one of their childhood friends would be happy to show them around and go to him if they're in any trouble. Hermione thanked her big brother, getting Jayden to help on finding a place.

"Well, there's a nice flat towards the edge of town it's between the Reservation and the town of Forks. It's quant and it's the one that mum and dad brought," Jayden pointed out giving his sister a kind smile which left her to nod.

"Thanks Jay I'll see you in a few minutes then," she replied.

"No problem cookie and I'll tell the others to start packing then. See you in a bit," Jayden explained as they bid 'good bye' after telling her it was no trouble at all.

"Mione I'm ready whenever you are and Teddy just got up from his nap," Harry explained as he came downstairs carrying a duffle bag, Hermione's small beaded bag and carried Teddy in his baby pouch seeing the others were here. "Oh hey guys when did you get here?" he asked.

"Just a while ago actually and I'm glad we're leaving this god damn place," Draco sighed running his hair stressfully and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss which didn't leave anyone surprised as they knew they were a couple.

"Hello Luna," Harry greeted his sister with a wave.

"Hello Harry. Thank you for inviting us to come along and I'm sure that Andy would've understood to take Teddy with you guys after all you both are his god parents," Luna answered.

"Thank you Luna. That means a lot. I hope you and Neville are doing well?" Luna nodded as her eyes lighting up at the thought of her boyfriend for a week.

"We're doing good Harry thanks for asking. So are you guys ready to go we have a flight to catch after all," Neville answered.

"Of course," Harry nodded passing Teddy to Hermione who beamed in a smile wanting to be carried with his adopted mom "Hold on tight to me Teddy bear it's going to be a bumping ride love," she murmured.

"Okey," Teddy nodded holding tight to his mum/god mother.

"Did you get everything Mya?" Jayden asked.

"Yes, it's all packed big brother," Hermione nodded.

"Good meet you at the airport portal key we leave within an hour don't forget,"

"I won't,"

"Always knew I could count on you Mya see you guys over there,"

Jayden and Ariel went first then Fred and George afterwards then Neville, Luna, Blaise and then Draco who came behind them leaving both Harry and Hermione to leave last.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Yep,"

"Let's do this Potter,"

 **[FORKS, WASHINGTON] …**

Alice Cullen dropped her fashion magazine, staring at the distance. Her mate Jasper rushed to her side to hold her hand "Alice? Alice can you hear me? What did you see?" her husband asked softly then stopped under 10 seconds.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows "That's the problem… Jazz I can't… and it would seem the wolf pack is involve somehow," she murmured.

Edward called the pack to come over and since Bella was currently in Florida to see her mom for two weeks it was perfect timing for them to come at least for Edward's thoughts anyway.

"What is it?" Sam the pack leader spoke up with the rest of the pack.

Alice then explained what she saw in her vision leaving the pack surprised.

"But, Alice you never had visions on us before?" Paul spoke up.

"That's why I told you that I can't see any of them which it's rather irratating not too since you're also involved in this Paul," Alice scowled leaving Jasper to hold her hand to calm her down.

"So what do we do?" Leah asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see Leah but, right now we'll keep our guard up until I can find out who's coming here. I can't see them but, I have a feeling they're coming soon,"

Leah sighed "As long as they're not a threat then I don't see why not,"

"They're not a threat Leah I'm sure of it. If it involves you guys then there's no way they're a threat,"

"How can you tell?" Seth asked.

"Because it would seem that some who haven't imprinted will be their imprints," Alice told him with her serious tone.

Sam and the pack widen their eyes in surprise "You serious?"

"As a heartbeat by the way who hasn't imprint yet?" Alice asked curiously.

Sam and the pack had wary looks "Well… Jake and Leah both imprinted on each other…" leaving Alice and the Cullens surprised "We were surprised as you were but, we managed to get used to it… umm. the only ones that are left are Seth… Embry… Brady and Collin since Quil, Jared, Paul, Jake, Leah and I are already taken already," he explained.

"Hmm…" Alice pondered for a moment "Well I'm right it would seem half of them would be imprinted … from what I can tell some are in a relationship," she explained.

Sam slowly nod at this noticing that Bella wasn't around "Where's-" who was cut off by Edward by this.

"She's staying at her mother's for about a week or two… so we'll be able to work together without any trouble…" Edward stiffly replied.

"Good because she's been nothing but, trouble," Leah spats angrily.

Jake kissed her shoulder to calm her down "Lee…" he warned her.

Leah huffed "You know I'm right," she says.

Jake lips twitched "Trust me I know… but, that doesn't mean you have to be rude to her… she's still my friend…sort of…" he explained.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at this but, hasn't said anything yet.

"You know what mutt just this once I agree with her," Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose…" Emmett warned his wife leaving her to huff "You know I'm right about this Em," she scoffed.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter finally ^_^**


End file.
